In a Winter Wonderland
by Padfoot R
Summary: Lily and James discover the magic of snowballing and sledding in Hogwarts... Short JamesLily Just sweet.


Disclaimer : If I were Joanne Katherine Rowling, this would not be published by but by Bloomsbury of Scholastic or whatever … Summary : Lily and James discovery snowballing and sledding one weird winter day. A Winter Wonderland … 

Lily Evans sighed as she looked out of the window. She was in gryffindor common room, next to the crackling fire. Outside, snow was falling thick and fast, covering the ground and trees with a huge layer of cold snow. The lake was icing over, partly due to the cold and partly due to professor Flitwick's freezing charm.

Lily Evans liked the snow : it was romantic and fun. She and Tuney had spent ages playing in the snow before Lily's magical power had appeared. She would have been outside right now if hadn't been for the mountain of homework in front of her. Not that she was getting anywhere. The Transfiguration book she had been reading for over an hour was uninteresting and the book mark was only a few chapters in.

And the worst thing was she was certain she wasn't going to have a happy New Year : today was the 31st of December and she felt miserable.

Lily Evans sighed again and put the book down. It was no use trying to concentrate while there was so much snow there. She got up and made a mental note to ask professor Burbage about skiing.

"Alice this is an amazing sled!" Lily cried to her friend as the sled they were both on skidded fast down a hill in the Hogwart's ground. They soared over a snow-bump and landed perfectly on the ground.

Lily Evans was discovering the magic of sleding all over again thanks to Alice's magical sled.

The two girls skidded to a halt behind some trees and they both fell off the sled, laughing. Suddenly, Lily stopped laughing, and motioned for Alice to shut up.

"Look!" She hissed, pointing towards four boys, they had not noticed before. Alice rolled her eyes as she reconised James Potter and his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and that jerk … Peter Pettigrew. Not that they weren't all jerky.

"I swear, you're falling in love." Alice whispered. She had been saying the same thing for ages.

Lily paid no attention to her friend; instead she scooped up two handfuls of snow. Packing it up into a hard ball, she explained to Alice about snowballs. The principal consisted of throwing either slushy snow or icy snow into the enemy's neck. Lily stopped talking and threw the snowball with amazing precision at James Potter's neck.

James grunted as the snowball hit him, and whipped around to see Sirius almost, but not quite, in Lily's shooting line. He immediately chucked some snow at Sirius and very soon all four boys were in an enormous snowball fight. Until, that is, James finally believed Sirius's protest's claiming he was innocent.

"Okay! Stop, stop!" He shouted, just as Peter shot his last snowball. Being a very bad aim, it spinned past James into the trees …

… where Lily and Alice were hiding.

"Oompf!" muttered Lily, trying to wiped snow out of her eyes. Peter was a bad shot maybe, but he threw very hard.

"Lily? Lily? Are you okay?" said Alice, getting more and more high-pitched, not being familiar with the concept of snowballing. When Lily did not answer, Alice's voice became so high-pitched it was only audible to dogs.

"Over there!" shouted Sirius.

"Aha! Evans! Catch her, quick!" yelled James. Lily looked frightened and alarmed. She started running downhill as fast as she could. As she slipped on the icy lawn she could hear James and Sirius running faster than her and catching her up. Apparently, Peter was too slow and Remus was too decent to chase her. Lily mentally thanked Remus and kept running.

James was catching up and mentally forming a plan in his head. He looked at Sirius, trying to send a message by thought. Wham! It hit Sirius right in the brain. Padfoot stopped and winked at James.

Lily felt someone grab her by the wrist. She tried to tug away but unfortunatly he was too strong for her. She turned around and, realising it was James who had caught her, whipped off his glasses. She knew it was a low thing to do, but then again it was James.

"Now, now Evans," started James. "Surely you know it's pointless to do that. I can still see your beautiful eyes, glittering away…"

Lily stopped trying to pull away from James and let him catch her other hand.

"Happy New Year, Lily," James whispered.

"Happy New Year, James." Lily whispered.

"Well?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Well I don't know!" replied Sirius, looking through James's binoculars. "It's all white, and the binoculars are misting up…"

Suddenly, the pair of them saw a red-haired girl riding through the Forbidden Forest's trees. She was on the back of stag, and laughing with all her might.

"Way to go James." Muttered Sirius quietly.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight.

Walking in a winter wonderland." Sang the radio.

**A/N : Well, this is my first James/Lily One-Shot! I hope you like it :) At first I thought of Jingle Bells ("…On a one-horse open sleigh") and thought of the stag and Lily. I know it's not great so review please! Thanks to Siriusly Klutzy for review n°1, good advice and wonderful Fanfics xD Padfoot R. PS. Please forgive all spelling mistakes : my computer does French spelling corrector. **


End file.
